My Master
by CharmedbyFire
Summary: Lord Voldemort attempted to summon a demon. He succeeded but of course Harry Potter always has to ruin his plans. Now melded with a demon, Harry only knows he must obey his Master. Who is it? Draco Malfoy. H/D mild slash, nothing explicit AU 6th year


This is an alternate sixth year story. It will be HarryDraco and therefore slash for those of you who don't like that sort of thing. …Darn, can't believe I'm actually writing slash. I have changed since I was first introduced to fanfiction. 0.o

It's not going to be the sort of HarryDraco where they start dating secretly or whatever. Their relationship will be a little different and I suppose you could say Harry isn't entirely in control of what happens. I'm not sure on whether I'll continue this or not, but we'll see. Read on and find out.

Please ignore canon sixth year. Dumbledore is fine and Snape is still teaching Potion's. This begins somewhere around the beginning of the year.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1: Master

In the highest room in Gryffindor tower, five poster beds decorated in gold and red resided. In one of these beds, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived slept. His sleep was not peaceful. Sweat trickled down his face as he tossed and turned, and had he been awake, he would have felt his scar burning. Harry Potter was dreaming, but the events in his dream were very true.

* * *

Harry started to panic as he watched events unfold before him. He wanted to throw up, shoot curses, cry, anything. He had just watched thirteen young girls murdered, their throats cut and placed in a circle on some sort of ritual. Harry could still hear their screams; see their tears. They hadn't known what was happening and he was sure they were Muggles. He didn't want to see this vision, but Voldemort was up to something and he had to know so he could warn the Order.

Voldemort had drawn runes in their blood and within the giant ring of characters; three smaller circles had been drawn. One contained the tied up body of a man and Voldemort stood in another one. The third one was empty and Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know what would be in there.

With a wave of his wand, the various candles standing in the circle were lit. Voldemort laughed, horribly high-pitched and gleeful. "Ah, Dumbledore, you would never have expected this. I will have the perfect servant soon, one far more competent and dangerous than any Death Eater."

He flicked his wand and Harry caught movement out of the corner of his eyes. Voldemort seemed to have levitated some sort of object into a large brazier filled with coals and by the looks and smell (1), it was some sort of an animal.

Soon the sickly sweet scent of burning meat and the smoke it produced filled the room. Voldemort began to chant a string of words in Latin. He wished Hermione were here; she probably would have been able to figure it out. Harry caught the words accio and creatura. From his limited understanding creatura meant creature, or servant. Accio of course was the incantation for the Summoning Charm (2). Voldemort was summoning some sort of creature?

The man tied up in one of the circles shifted slightly and moaned. Harry frowned at him. Was the man a Death Eater or some random wizard? He wished he were closer so he could see. To his surprise, he started drifting forward. How strange. He hadn't known he could move around in his visions. Now above the man, Harry could see he was dressed in a black robe but his exposed arms held no Dark Mark.

Voldemort paused for a moment in his chanting, and Harry turned to look. His red eyes glittered in anticipation and he shouted out one last word.

"_Advenio!"_

All the candles flickered and went out. Only the light of the brazier allowed Harry to see anything at all. He was suddenly aware of the dropping temperature, reminding him of Dementor's, and the way the shadows seemed to move in a way they shouldn't. Harry shuddered. What had Voldemort done?

Voldemort spoke again, this time in English. His eyes were fixed on the third circle and Harry noticed there seemed to be some sort of disturbance in the air above it. Something that made the air flicker and distort, and appear even darker than normal.

"I give you your terms of existence. Do your master's bidding and protect him." Voldemort said clearly.

He pulled out a silver dagger and slashed his palm. Blood pooled out of the wound, thick and almost black in the absence of light. "I give you the blood of your master."

He turned and gestured towards the circle where the man lay. '_And me' _Harry thought numbly. "I give you the body you inhabit."

Whatever else Voldemort may have said did not register to Harry's ears. His attention was caught by the rippling darkness. It shuddered and in a blink of an eye it shot to the body at Harry's feet. No. It was coming towards him! Harry cried out in shock as the black shadow impacted him. Instead of pushing him back, it seemed to slide _inside _him. Far away, in the highest room of Gryffindor tower, the body of Harry Potter arched his back and screamed.

* * *

Green eyes opened wide, lungs exhaling harshly. He was confused. Where was he? That did not matter. What was he supposed to do? Those same green eyes frowned. _I must go now. _He slid back, back into the wall, back into the shadows, disappearing from sight. The tip of his toes vanished just as Ron Weasley yanked back the curtains.

"Harry, mate. Are you alri-" He stared for a moment at the empty bed, his mind trying to understand why he had just heard Harry's voice come from there. "Harry? Harry, where are you?"

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat on his bed in his private bedroom. It was to be expected that someone like him should have his own bedroom of course. He toyed with the new silver dagger his godfather had given him. He had been in need one recently as Crabbe had foolishly dropped it into their cauldron a couple of Potions lessons ago. Of course, that had resulted in a rather large explosion and the melting of his old dagger. The stupid Weasel and Potter had nearly asphyxiated from laughing so hard, and even the Mudblood was snickering to herself. They weren't laughing after Uncle Severus took points off of Gryffindor for sabotaging his work though, even though of course, they hadn't.

He snickered to himself but a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye made him leap to his feet and drop his dagger. He cursed when it sliced his finger and quickly held it away from his pyjamas (which for the record were made of the finest silk and black in colour.) The sight of Potter crouched in the corner of his bedroom quickly ignited his anger.

"Potter! What are you doing in my room?! How did you…" He trailed off when he noticed that Potter seemed to look a little off and his eyes were fixed onto Draco's bleeding finger. Was his hair longer than when it had been this afternoon? Potter slowly stood up and he did it with a grace that was only ever present when Potter was duelling or in the air, and definitely not outside of those situations.

Never mind about that. Potter was in his room! "Potter! How did you-" He was cut off as Potter leaped forward, faster than Draco thought was humanely possible. The next moment his hand was held gently in Potter's as Potter kneeled on one knee at his feet. Draco could only stare with his mouth wide open (which he would never admit) as Potter delicately licked the blood off of his finger. His eyes glowed and Draco was dimly aware that they were slitted, and not round like they should be. Potter looked up at him and smiled, longer than normal canines peeking out behind his lips.

"Master."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, sat peacefully in his office, enjoying a late cup of tea and a few lemon drops. Fawkes sat perched on his stand, eyeing Dumbledore and letting out a few trills every now and then. It was a peaceful night, Albus decided. He would turn into bed soon, and wake up nice and refreshed. Perhaps he would have a croissant for breakfast tomorrow. Or maybe some raisin toast and-

A little silver globe on his desk let out a chime that told him someone was attempting to enter his office. Albus sighed mournfully. He sensed his peaceful night was about to be disturbed. A second chime announced that that person had gained entrance. One of the professors then. He did not bother looking at the little mirror that showed him who was coming in. The familiar aura of Minerva McGonagall, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger tickled his senses. Far too soon for his liking, three sharp knocks sounded on his door.

He sighed, and putting on his best cheery voice, called, "Come in Minerva, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger."

They entered, the faces of young Weasley and Granger pale and worried. Minerva's lips were pressed into a thin line, as she did when she was upset. Inside, Albus wept bitterly for his peaceful night. No sign of that showed on the outside however, as he turned on the twinkle and asked genially, "Sit down, sit down. What can I do for you at this time of night?"

"Albus, Mr Weasley has told me that Harry Potter seems to have disappeared right out of his bed. They are unable to find him and he is not anywhere in Gryffindor tower."

"I see." This was troubling. "Mr. Weasley, when did you realise Harry disappeared?"

Ron gulped. "Uh, well Harry was there when we went to sleep sir. I woke up though when I heard Harry scream, kinda like he does when his scar hurts really bad. I thought he was having a vision so I got out of bed and went over to his, but when I pulled back the hangings, he wasn't there. I told the other guys everything was alright and I went to get Professor McGonagall when I couldn't find him anywhere else. McGona- sorry- Professor McGonagall got Hermione and we headed to your office." He paused for a moment then blurted out, "Headmaster, do you think You-Know-Who is behind this?"

Albus frowned and looked at one of the many silver instruments on his shelves. He would normally pass this off as Harry perhaps sneaking off to the kitchen's, but Mr. Weasley hearing Harry scream made it unlikely. "I am not sure, but Harry is still in the school." He smiled comfortingly at Ron. "I believe young Harry was in possession of a certain map that could tell us where he went."

Ron brightened. "Of course! The Marauder's Map! I'll go get it right now." He leaped up, only to be interrupted by the silver globe on Albus's desk letting off a chime. A second one indicated that someone was entering. The aura of Severus Snape was felt, but the other two he did not recognise. They felt rather familiar though and he assumed they were students. Looking into the mirror his eyes widened. There was Severus, along with Draco Malfoy and Harry. Why had he not recognised Harry's aura? It was different, and he did not like the feel it gave off.

"You can sit down Mr. Weasley. It seems that Harry has been found."

Ron and Hermione breathed sighs of relief as there was a quick rap on the door. It opened, and Severus walked in with a murderous expression on his face. Draco Malfoy followed and as the third person began to walk through, face still in shadow, Hermione leapt to her feet and rushed towards him. "Harry! Oh I was so worried!" She never made it to him however as Fawkes let out a deafening shriek, freezing everyone where they were.

Fawkes shrieked angrily again and leapt into the air. He flew up and then dive-bombed the last person to enter the room. Everyone was startled again as they head a deep, guttural growl emanating from Harry. It wasn't a sound that a human could naturally make. Harry ducked just in time and everyone could see his face, now that the light shone upon it. Lips were pulled back and fanged teeth were bared at Fawkes.

Fawkes swooped again and this time Harry struck out with curled fingers. A dark, chilling energy clung to his hand as it slashed out and Fawkes shrieked once more as he connected, before bursting into flames. Harry hissed as fire scorched his arm and leaped back to stand at Draco's side.

Every gaped, mouths wide open. Malfoy would not admit to this again, of course, even with people around him. Nobody was paying attention to him anyway.

"_Bloody_ hell." Surprisingly enough, Ron was the first to regain his voice.

"Potter!" Malfoy exploded. "What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?!"

Everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Harry lowered his eyes. "I apologise Master. I should not have attacked without you desiring it so."

This set off another round of gaping, although Malfoy was exempt from it. He turned to Dumbledore. "Headmaster! Potter keeps on bloody calling me master! What is _wrong _with him?!"

Albus managed to regain the use of his vocal cords. "This… this is a rather interesting predicament we seem to have here. Please, sit down." He conjured up extra chairs although he was troubled to see that Harry did not take a chair, and instead settled himself down next to Malfoy's feet, to his obvious disgust.

"Harry? Blimey, Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked, now over his shock. Harry paid no attention to him, aside from a disinterested glance in his direction.

Dumbledore frowned. He opened his mouth to say something but paused when Hermione tentatively asked, "Professor Dumbledore, is Fawkes alright?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I can feel that Fawkes is fine. He is presumably elsewhere in the castle or the forest." It was true. His bond with his phoenix companion assured him that Fawkes was not badly hurt although he could feel that he was very angry. What had made Fawkes attack Harry? What was that strange energy that Harry produced and for Merlin's sake, what was wrong with Harry's appearance?

"Harry, can you explain yourself?"

Harry did not answer. His gaze was focused elsewhere and he didn't even seem to have heard him. Dumbledore frowned. He couldn't keep his twinkle happening in this situation. "Harry?"

Draco nudged Harry with his foot. "Potter!"

Harry glanced up. "Yes Master?"

"Answer him!"

Harry turned towards Dumbledore and frowned slightly. "Did you ask me a question?"

Dumbledore looked at him worriedly. Did Harry actually not hear him? "Yes, Harry. I wanted you to explain what has recently happened."

Harry tilted his head. "Who is Harry?"

Interestingly enough, it was Hermione who reacted the most out of everyone.

"Harry!" she cried out, and rushed towards him. She knelt in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. "Harry, what are you saying? This is a joke isn't it? It _has _to be. I don't understand why you're acting this way. Why are you calling Malfoy master a-and why do you look so different? Why are you _sitting _down here and why on Earth don't you remember your name?" She burst into tears and shook him. "What's _wrong _Harry?!"

Harry frowned in confusion. He could sense that his Master felt faint disgust towards this girl, although for some reason, he felt… fond of her. It didn't matter. He took her hands off of his shoulders and pushed her back slightly. She stared wide-eyed at him, hurt and confusion in her eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't know who this Harry is, but my Master calls me Potter. I call him Master because he _is._" Harry looked up at his Master's face. He was frowning at him but Harry didn't think he was displeased with his words. He turned back towards the girl. "My Master does not like you, so stay away from him."

Hermione slumped back onto her hands, staring at him. She opened her mouth but closed it again, as if unsure of what to say.

"Enough!" Dumbledore thundered. Something was very wrong. Could this be the work of Voldemort? How could he have done this to Harry? This _was _Harry he was sure, but there were so many changes and he didn't even realise who he was. He narrowed his eyes on Harry's aura and focused. Soon enough, he could see a line stretching out of it and linking itself to Malfoy's aura. Why was there a link? Could that be what was affecting him? He sent out a tendril of magic. Perhaps he could break it. He only got so far as to feel it was very strong before Harry's aura flared malevolently, whereas before it had been cold but neutral in its actions. Harry leaped into a crouch and snarled viciously at him. The aura hid the bond and the temperature in the room dropped considerably.

"Do _not _touch my bond!"

"Potter! What are you doing?!" Malfoy was understandably startled.

"He tried to touch our bond Master. He wanted to _break _it!"

Dumbledore raised his hands in a display of surrender. "I assure you Mr. Potter, I will not do so again. Not without your permission."

Harry continued to snarl at him. "Nobody touches our bond! I'll kill you!"

Luckily, before he did so, Malfoy shouted, "Calm down Potter, for Merlin's sake!"

Harry instantly calmed, though he continued to glare at Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall cried out, affronted.

"What in _Merlin's _name just happened?" Ron breathed out shakily.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter appear to have some sort of a bond connecting them. How it occurred, I am not sure. Mr. Malfoy can you please tell us what you know?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry. Harry blinked and smiled warmly at him. Draco shook his head in disbelief and started.

"I was in my room when Potter just suddenly appeared there. He looked like he does now. He just jumped at me and licked the blood off my hand-"

"What blood, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore prodded.

"I cut myself on the knife I was holding on when Potter appeared there. Anyway, he licked the blood off my hand and-"

"What knife were you holding, Draco?" Snape spoke for the first time. Draco scowled. Why was everyone interrupting him?

"The knife you gave me to replace my old one. You know, the silver one." He stared mulishly at the others in the room, in case they wanted to interrupt him again. When there was no further comment, he continued.

"_Anyway, _Potter licked the blood off my hand and his eyes started glowing. _That _was when he started calling me Master. I went to Uncle Severus ("_Uncle _Severus?!" Ron choked out.) after that."

Snape nodded. "Draco came to my office with Potter in tow. Potter refused to make any sense so we came here."

Dumbledore looked at Harry grimly. "This is a disturbing turn of event indeed. Harry ingesting Mr. Malfoy's blood seems to be what has created the link I believe." He focused his gaze on Harry.

"Harry, can you tell us what you last remember?"

Harry scowled. These people insisted on calling him _Harry._ He was called Potter! He looked up towards his Master. Slightly disconcerted, Draco nodded. Ron reddened at Harry obviously looking at Malfoy first for permission to answer Dumbledore.

"I… was called. I came but when I opened my eyes I was on… a bed." Harry frowned, concentrating. "There was… nothing. I couldn't feel anything, it was missing. I had to go search for it so I went into the shadows. When I dropped out, I could smell the blood and then I found my Master." With this he smiled adoringly at Draco.

Dumbledore frowned. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Harry's recount was confusing. What was missing? Perhaps, his bond? That made sense. He said he could smell the blood and from what Mr. Malfoy said the events seemed to link up. Harry found his master after smelling the blood, and Harry only started calling Mr. Malfoy Master after taking his blood. But why would consuming blood make that that person the master? And what was that about going into the shadows? He would have to think on this and research it further.

"I do not think we can garner anything else from the information we have now. I will have to research what has happened. Severus, I will need your help. For now, all of you should go back to bed." He looked at Draco and Harry carefully before saying, "I believe Harry must stay with you for now Mr. Malfoy. He does not seem inclined to be separated from you at the moment."

"What?!" shouted Malfoy.

"What?!" shouted Ron.

"That is _enough._ We do not know what is happening here and we must not take any chances. Tomorrow I will make an announcement and we will explain Harry's behaviour with a potion's accident. Please, I urge you to keep today's conversation between us." He finished with a finality that made it clear everyone was dismissed.

Everyone stood up. Snape was the first to leave, his robes billowing ominously behind him. Hermione wavered uncertainly for a moment then rushed over to Harry and hugged him. "Harry… we'll find a way to get you back. Whatever has happened to you, we'll find a way to fix it." She pulled back and gave him a watery smile.

Ron nodded. "Don't worry mate. We'll help you out." He glared at Malfoy. "I _know _you have something to do with this Malfoy. I don't believe you and I _will _find out what is going on. Scum like you never tells the tru-" he was cut off by Harry growling lowly at him, eyes flashing dangerously. Before he had only watched as they spoke to him, as he had felt that same sense of… fondness towards the boy. But they were not allowed to talk to his Master that way.

Malfoy smirked smugly. "Listen to Potter, Weasel. I don't think he likes you talking to me that way."

Ron gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "Ron…" Ron nodded stiffly.

"This isn't over Malfoy." He warned.

"Anything you say Weasley. Come on then Potter." He turned and strolled out the door, Harry following faithfully behind him. Ron scowled after them. McGonagall sighed.

"Come along now Mr Weasley, Miss Granger. Good night Albus." After a stiff nod in Albus's direction she swept out the door, followed by Ron and Hermione.

All was silent in the Headmaster's office.

"Well Albus, you seem to have yourself in a right pickle." Commented the portrait of Phineas Nigellus.

"Indeed." Albus sighed. How was he supposed to have a nice refreshing sleep now? He would now be weighed down by these many troubling thoughts. He had lost a good hour of sleep right there. He got up slowly to retire to his office. Perhaps a bit of Sleeping Potion would do the trick.

* * *

Draco followed Severus down towards the Slytherin Common Room. At its entrance, Severus turned. Ignoring Harry, he spoke, "Draco, you are in a rather difficult situation now. The Boy-Who-Lived seems to obey you. You will have much pressure put upon you. I will try to shield you as best I can, but I cannot protect you completely. Be thankful your father is in Azkaban."

Draco swallowed and nodded. Severus muttered the password and Draco walked in, followed by Harry. As the entrance closed behind them, Draco glared at Harry. "Be quite Potter. Don't wake anybody up." He hissed. Harry nodded, a serious expression on his face.

Draco glared at him for a moment longer, then made his way to his room. He cast a Silencing Spell on the corridor around him just in case as he strode past the rooms of other people. Finally, he came to a door that had a small plaque on the front reading 'Draco Malfoy'

He opened the door and entered his room, lighting the lamps by tapping them with his wand. Harry entered and closed the door behind him. It was a fairly large room, equipped with a closet, bed, desk and an adjoining bathroom. Draco sneered at Harry.

"You can sleep there." He said, gesturing towards the rug before his closet. Potter may be rooming with him, but that did not mean he shared the same privileges he had. Besides, Potter apparently listened to him now.

Harry smiled at Draco. "I do not need to sleep tonight Master. I will keep watch and guard."

Thrown off by his answer, Draco managed to recover and nodded. He walked over to his bed and got in, turning off the lamps with a wave of his wand. Harry seemed to disappear into the darkness and the last thing Draco saw before sleep claimed him was a pair of slitted green eyes.

* * *

My memory of the HP books is a little rusty, so please forgive me if there are any discrepancies.

1 – I am not sure whether or not all of Harry's senses are there when he has a vision. I will just assume he can smell too.

2- I'm not sure if accio is actually a Latin word, but Wikipedia says it means "I call" or "I summon". That's good enough for me.

3- 'Advenio' means something along the line of to come or arrive. It was most likely the wrong word to use so I apologise to all those who study Latin. It probably burned your eyes.

Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes you may have encountered. I wrote this in a bit of a rush. Let me know what you think about this.


End file.
